


Letting Go

by orphan_account



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just wanted to make something quick. I kind of hate this but oh well.Edit: After chapter 16, I'm gonna call this "the happy version" of Gary and butterfly Mooncake leaving each other.





	Letting Go

The breeze was chilly, blowing past Gary's face and causing the treehouse to creak. Despite the wind, the area around him was quiet. The only sound he could hear was the tapping of Mooncake bouncing into the sides of the glass jar he was occupying.  
Except Mooncake wasn't exactly Mooncake anymore. He has blossomed forth into a beautiful butterfly, orange wings glistening in the sunlight as he fluttered around his glass prison.

Some time ago he would of been excited to let Mooncake free. He'd cared for this little guy for a few months and knew he would have to let him go eventually. He just figured his dad would of been there with him when the time came. But now, Gary hated it more than ever. Mooncake was the last piece of his father, and his family, that he had. Mooncake had been the only one who had bothered to keep Gary company after his dad died. Sure maybe he didn't have much of a choice since he was in a jar. But Gary figured Mooncake would stick by his side anyway. Now that he had wings, he might choose otherwise.

"Alright little guy, I guess it's time." Gary placed a hand softly on the red lid.

"No matter where you go, just know you can always come back if you want."

  
Twisting the lid open, he placed it on the ground, then slowly lowered his hand into the jar. The butterfly crawled onto his thumb, wings opening and closing. Gary took his hand out of the jar and let Mooncake sit peacefully on his fingers.

  
Once Mooncake left, he'd have no one. His father was dead, his mother had left and while some part of him hoped she would return, he knew she was never coming back. Gary wasn't sure if he even wanted her to come home. Even before his father passed away, she barely acknowledged him. He decided to let the past go.

Gary scooted over to the ladder, allowing his feet to dangle over the edge. He raised his arm, opening his hand so Mooncake would understand that he was free now, and he could leave whenever he wished.

"It's okay bud, it's okay. You can go now. Just know...know that I love you."

As if the creature understood him, Mooncake stretched his wings, letting the breeze carry him out of Gary's hand and into the sky. He fluttered down towards the unmowed grass, then traveled back up towards the treehouse and above, his wings finally free to take him where he pleased. Not much time had passed before Gary's only friend was out of sight.

  
The blonde moved himself back into the treehouse, wrapping a blue blanket he had lying nearby around him. Winter would be coming soon and the electricity to the house had been shut off. He only hoped the universe would be kind and keep the cold season mild this year.  
He pulled the blanket tighter around him, sighing softly. Even though letting Mooncake free was what had to be done, he couldn't help the empty feeling beginning to set in.

  
He was truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very short story. Might make updates to it overtime. I don't know. Hope you liked it.


End file.
